Ronin Sisters
by Mistress Leneth
Summary: It had been several years since the Ronin Warriors had defeated Lord Talpa and now a new threat has risen from the ashes of the past to finish what once was started.
1. Satima's Profile

_**Profiles:**_

Name: Satima

Age: looks 19 over 400

Hair Color: white

Length: Short

Style: Pixie Cut

In Armor: same

Eyes: Blue-Violet

Height: 4' 8" 

Weight: 98 / 133 in armor

Element: Illusions

Armor: Twilight

Armor Color: Indigo

Jin: Sincerity

Primary Weapon: Qi Xing Sword

Secondary Weapon:

Attack: Twilight Strike!

Secondary Attack:

Symbol: Setting Sun

Saying: Armor of Twilight Dao Shin

Family: Dais (brother)

Brief History: She's always been close with her brother Dais, and he is extremely overprotective of her. Dais taught her to defend herself when she was very young. On her 19th birthday it was discovered that her brother would play a major role in history so the Ancient One at the time forcibly separated her from her brother and froze in time for over 500 hundred years. Since Dais was a good person at the time, her disappearance caused him to fall to the dark and allowed him to become the bearer of the Dark Illusion Armor. She was finally awoken when her brother needed her most. She is the only one who can get through to him and one of the few who will stand up to him. Her favorite past-time is stealing her beau's trident and chasing him with it, and of course, pestering her older brother any and every chance she gets.


	2. Mia's Profile

_**Profiles:**_

Name: Mia

Age: unknown (couldn't find bio)

Hair Color: Brown

Length: long

Style: straight

In Armor: French braid

Eyes: Brown

Height: unknown 

Weight: unknown

Element: Plants

Armor: Forest

Armor Color: Pine Green

Jin: Kindness

Primary Weapon: All Metal War Fans

Secondary: none

Attack: Blade of the Razor Leaf!

Symbol: Tree

Saying: Armor of Forest Dao Ninjou

Family: unknown

Brief History: Mia once helped the ronin warriors during their battle with Talpa and the dark warlords and helping to treat and house the Ronins in her family home that once was her grandfathers. She wanted to help even then as she did almost anything that she could to help her friends and new found family of four strangers that had never met until that fateful day when Talpa first attacked. Then when the battle was over every thing went back to normal or close to normal for her and her friends until one day three years later when she comes across an ancient text that she found in the attic and a strange panting on a silk canvas that was recently donated to the local museum where she now works at as their foremost of ancient text and relics.


	3. Tomo's Profile

_**Profiles:**_

Name: Tomoko (Tomo) Mouri

Age: 16

Hair Color: Aqua

Length: Down to waist

Style: Wavy

In Armor: tight bun or French braid

Eyes: Silver

Height: 5'7" 

Weight: 105 / 140 in armor

Element: Dark Matter

Armor: Gravity

Armor Color: Royal Purple

Jin: Purity

Primary Weapon: Staff of the Ancient

Secondary: Kusari Gama

Attack: Dark Matter Sphere (with staff)

Secondary Attack: World Destruction (with Kusari Gama)

Symbol: Black ball with lighting bolts surrounding it

Saying: Armor of Gravity Dao Reis

Family: Cye Mouri (brother)

Brief History: Tomoko was given up for adoption when she was born because her parents were afraid she'd be chosen to fight the same as her brother was. She was given to a family that their parents knew to be raised away from all the fighting. Tomoko's new family owned a dojo/shrine so she was raised in the ways of the priestess as well as the use of several weapons.

Cye was only two when his sister was sent away and would not remember that he even had a sister until she later revealed herself to him after a hard fight.

Tomoko was chosen to wear the Armor of Gravity when she accidentally stumbled upon the Staff of the Ancient and the hidden armor activated to her touch. The original weapon of the armor was a Kusari Gama, the same weapon used by Anubus, but it was reduced to a secondary weapon since its only attack was meant to kill the user.


	4. Ashram's Profile

_**Profiles:**_

Name: Ashram

Age?

Hair Color: Raven Black

Length: long

Style: long

In Armor: long

Eyes: light gray

Height: 6'6" 

Weight: 235

Element: Darkness

Armor: Talpa

Jin: hope

Primary Weapon: Unholy Avenger

Secondary: none

Attack: none

Symbol: eclipsed sun

Saying: Armor of Talpa Tao Dar

Family: none

Brief History: Ashram was under servitude of the armor of Talpa, until the Ronins defeated the enchanted mask and breaking the spell on the armor and then it chose his next master, which was the black ronin Ashram. Ashram during the time of his servitude was ordered to take two a boy and a young girl into the orders of Lord Talpa and he chose Anubus and Kayura as his choices from the Ancients Clan.


	5. Lady Karla's Profile

_**Profiles:**_

Name: Lady Kayura

Age: over 400

Hair Color: Dark Blue

Length: long

Style: high ponytail

In Armor: braided around her head

Eyes: Dark Blue

Height: 5'6" 

Weight: 105 / 140 in armor

Element: moon

Armor: Crescent Moon

Armor Color: Lavender

Secondary Armor: Nova

Secondary Armor Color: Silver and Orchid

Jin: love

Primary Weapon: Double Crescent Blade

Secondary: Katana and wakizashi

Attack: Crescent Moon Slash!

Secondary Attack: Nova burst!

Symbol: Crescent Moon

Secondary Symbol: Exploding star

Saying: Armor of Starlight Dao Ai

Secondary saying: Armor of Nova Dao Ai

Family: Unknown

Brief History: Last of the Ancients. Talpa destroyed the Ancients clan; he found a little girl and exposed her to his evil. Ryo released her from Talpa's spell. Then later was taken over by Banamon under Talpa's orders and was freed by Anubus when he gave up his armor to free her of Talpa for once and for all.


	6. Kassandra's Profile

_**Profiles:**_

Name: Kassandra Rei Faun

Age: 16

Hair Color: Black

Length: Long

Style: braided

In Armor: same

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5' 8" 

Weight: 130 / 165 in armor

Element: Weather

Armor: Hurricane

Armor Color: Magenta

Jin: Determination

Primary Weapon: Bow and arrows

Secondary: Fist

Attack: Hurricane Winds Blast!

Symbol: Clouds

Saying: Armor of Hurricane Dao Shi

Family: Kento Rei Faun

Brief History: Kassandra loved training with her brother Kento, until one day Kento received a small box and a letter telling him to go on a journey. Kendra wanted to come as well but she was too young to make the trip. So Kendra started to take up Kickboxing in order to go on a journey like her older brother Kento. When she turned 14 she entered a Kickboxing tournament and won and then traveled to New York City to compete in Kickboxing fights. While she was there she started having weird dreams about ancient Japan and wars. But little did she know that this was her invitation for her own special journey.


	7. Enter Satima of the Twilight

Ronin Sisters

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ronin warriors and I do thank my friends to help writing this fan fiction.

Chapter 1: Enter Satima of the Twilight

All was dark around her. There was no sound, no life, nothing just the darkness. She didn't know how long she'd been here, or why the Ancient one had trapped her in this place, but she knew her time in this prison was almost up. Someone was calling her, and it was only a matter of time before she awoke.

Satima… 

'Someone's calling me.'

Satima, wake now, it is time. He needs you. 

'Needs me? Who?'

You must wake. 

Suddenly, her prison, nothing, but darkness for so long, became filled with light as she was forcibly jolted back into the waking plain and into a world that was much changed. Slowly she got off the raised platform she had slept on and began surveying her surroundings. All around her stood large Sakura trees surrounding her in a large circle. Carefully she began to wonder around in search of someone she knew.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Silence greeted her. She tried again.

"Hello? Big brother? Dais?"

Still only silence; she was alone.

After some time had passed she found an opening in the tree line and exited the small area to begin her search for her elder brother.

Little could she have known the journey that awaited her.


End file.
